Rock Band
by Berytni
Summary: They each joined the band for very different reasons, but the one Artie, Finn, and Kurt all shared was their love for music. Puck, however, was just in for the booty call.
1. Search and Destroy

**A/N: This idea has been bouncing in my head since the season one hiatus. I was encouraged to write it by _Coldwind_, one of my dearest friends** **and fellow author. I know better then to work on more then one multi-chapter story at a time, but I finished this earlier then planned and thought, "Why not, Summer's almost here anyways." Bleh, enough with my thought process - enjoy the first chapter and please tell me what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

It was the last day of spring break, and with nothing else better to do then procrastinate writing a research paper, Finn Hudson lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he tossed an old football in the air. Although nothing had been said between the two for over twenty minutes, Noah Puckerman also occupied the cowboy-plastered bedroom. Slouched in a faded red beanbag chair, he flipped though the latest issue of sports illustrated – of course only being there for the foxy women in skimpy bikinis.

"You know what I've kinda always wanted to do?" Finn asked, looking at the Pantera poster across the room with a final toss of his football.

"Repaint this room?" Puck asked scanning the walls and making a face.

"No." Finn answered, defending his wallpaper. "I've always wanted to start a rock band."

"Dude, that's _genius_." Puck said closing up the magazine.

"Really?" Finn asked sitting up, surprised at Puck's positive reaction.

"Yeah. Chick's _love_ guys in bands – do you know how much _ass_ we could get?" He said with intimate fantasies playing in the whites of his eyes.

"Dude." Finn dryly sighed throwing the football at his friend's chest.

"Just sayin'" Puck said putting his hands up.

Moments later Volume Eleven, inspired by the fact more amplifiers only went up to volume level ten, was created However, there was still one thing missing from the duo – a bass player. To solve this dilemma, Puck made out with Rachel again in return for her flyer making abilities. It killed him inside to have his tongue pressed inside her _huge_ mouth, but she was almost so disgustingly desperate, that he could get away with most anything – and _that _he didn't complain about. The melodic looking flyers said in bold letters: "Musicians Wanted". Really all Finn and Puck were looking for was a good bass player, but they were willing to pick up anyone else with _useful_ talent to give.

On his way to physics, Artie Abrams passed by one of the alluring posters. After a moment of thought, he reached for the pencil behind his ear to put his name down for an audition slot. Since Finn put up the flyer, it was almost completely out of Artie's reach, but somehow he managed to scribble his name on the twenty-fifth line. Artie needed a good distraction, especially after the heated fight he and Tina had the week before.

Kurt Hummel only noticed one of the flyers because it was rudely stuck to his looker, crooked and with a piece of blue chewing gum one could add. He thought the flyer looked tacky, and the fact that it was stuck to his locker with a piece of flavored plastic that someone had in their mouth was grotesque, but once Kurt noticed Finn Hudson's contact information in the bottom left corner – he was sold.

Auditions were held in the McKinley High School gymnasium considering the musical had dibs on the auditorium until their final show in May. The two creators of Volume Eleven set up the scoreboard table in the middle of gym. Finn sat on the right with a hopeful expression on his face as he stared at the doorway while Puck sexted Santana, under the table out of view, with a smirk on his face. Since Artie was the only to actually sign up, he rolled into the gymnasium with soft instrument case strapped to the back of his wheelchair.

"Dude, you're in." Finn said with a smile before Artie even thought of taking his Fender Precision Bass out of its protective covering.

"Don't I have to-" Artie started, confused at the instant acceptance.

"You're the only one to sign up. Plus we know you're talented." Finn smiled, scooting his chair over to make room for Artie to fit between him and Puck. They still had the gym signed out for another hour.

"Damn girl, that's hot." Puck mumbled under his breath at a steamy text from Santana.

"Excuse me?" Artie questioned, locking his chair in place.

"N-nothing." He said sinking into his chair and burying his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans.

The trio sat there for over half an hour. Puck was more then tempted to reach back into his pocket to sext Santana again, especially with her attempts of getting a hold of him again, but for once – he kept his hand _out_ of his pants. The only other person to arrive was Brittany, but that was only because she got lost on her way back from Cheerio practice. The poor girl couldn't remember her left from her right.

"Dude, this is pointless. No one else is gonna show. We only have _Bill Gates_ here because he's one of us." Puck sighed.

"For the last time, it's _Artie_." He pitched in.

"I know _that_. I was being fesicious." Puck said.

"Good job, Noah." Artie said dryly clapping at his friend's use of vocabulary.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Oh god." Artie said slipping his hands under his glasses.

"Is that?" Finn asked.

"No, I don't think _he's_ even that queer." Puck said sitting up straighter.

With a white key-tar held against his pelvis, and a purple strap around his neck, Kurt Hummel marched with pride down the length of the gymnasium. To make matters worse, he wore red skinny jeans and sunglasses to big for his face for style points. He would have arrived earlier, but it takes time to look that good.

"I'm here to audition." Kurt said taking off his sunglasses and hooking them to the collar of his Blondie T-shirt. Puck and Finn both bent down simultaneously to Artie's level for a group huddle. After a serious of nods, it was decided. Despite his flamboyant ways – Kurt Hummel would be a valuable person member to have in the band.

"You're in."


	2. Hybrid Moments

**A/N: Eeek, I totally forgot about updating this. Anyways, the songs in this update are _Grace Kelly_ - Mika and _I'll Never Let You Go_ - Third Eye Blind. Artie's suggestion was based on what Kevin Mchale wanted on the show. Hooray. **

**

* * *

**The first chance all four boys were free, the first official meeting of Volume Eleven was held. Since Kurt's house was out of the question because of Artie, and Puck's mother was an extreme woman – it was held in the choir room after school. Finn checked his watch before putting his sticks down and resting an elbow on the snare drum to the left of him. Every other member was present about Kurt, and it was getting to the point where even _he_ couldn't be fashionably late anymore.

"He's obviously forgotten about us." Artie said leaning his bass guitar against a plastic chair.

"I'm leaving." Puck said standing up from his slouch.

"Oh hold your horses and call yourself a cowboy, Noah. I'm here." Kurt said marching though the door with a yellow cassette player in hand. Puck shrugged and sat back down, bringing his guitar into his lap.

"Now that we're all here, I took the liberty of finding some possible -" Finn started, reaching behind him for the pile of sheet music he found on the Internet the night before.

"I'm gonna stop you there." Kurt said putting the cassette player on the lid of the baby grand piano and afterwords crossing his arms. "It has come to my attention that this ensemble has no, no – pizazz. Gentlemen, I have a solution." And with that he pressed play and braced himself against the side of the piano.

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were to sad. So I tried a little Freddy, I've gone identity mad. I could be brown, I could be blue, I could violet sky. I could be -"_

"No." Puck stated, getting up and pressing the eject button on the music player.

"I wasn't done." Kurt said placing his hands on his hips.

"What part of Rock band don't you understand?"

"I-I have to agree." Artie quietly added, raising his hand slightly. "Actually, I was thinking of covering something more among the lines of Mcfly."

"That's more like it, I guess, but what about the classics? Journey, AC/DC, Aerosmith." Finn said turning to his friends.

"No, what we do is Bullet for My Valentine. Those hot little Goth girls will go crazy in the pants and be all over us." Puck nodded with a sketchy eyebrow raise.

"Oh god." Kurt put down, making a face.

"I don't like that." Artie said narrowing his eyes at Puck, Tina in mind.

"God, you guys are such virgins." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now. Santana, sophomore year?" Finn defended, standing up and leaving the drumsticks in his place. Sure he wasn't exactly proud of the way he lost his "V-card", but it was more then some could say.

"I can't be put under that generalization either." Artie said, tugging at the collar of his white button down shirt nervously. The whole group snapped their necks towards their wheelchair bound friend, all thinking the same thing. Artie forgot that Tina was the only one who knew about his, erm – capabilities.

"I miss her." He sighed, leaning back in his wheelchair and drooping his shoulders.

"What happened between the two of you anyways?" Finn asked pulling up a chair next to Artie and straddling it.

It was a stupid fight really, so much that Artie didn't even remember exactly what sparked it, but never the less it was heated. Both parties said things, and he didn't even mean anything he said to her that chilly night in her bedroom – it just came out.

"Let's play…it'll get your mind off Tina." Finn said dismounting his chair.

"You think so?" Artie questioned.

"Problem, we have no set genre." Kurt said, also speaking with his hands.

"Music is music, man. Who cares – we'll do a bit of everything. Like a bad ass Glee club." Finn said handing out tabs for "I'll Never Let You Go" By Third Eye Blind.

Because Kurt accidentally left his Keytar at home, he got behind the piano and scanned the sheet music as the rest of the band members set up their equipment. It was decided that Puck would be the technical "front man" but it was agreed upon that everyone would carry equal vocal responsibility. Rachel would have been proud.

_"There's every good reason, for letting you go. She's sneaky and smoked out, and starting to show. I'll never let you go – I'll never let you go"_

Once the last chord and beat were pressed out of their instruments, the boys glanced around the room at each other in awe – for they were actually pretty good. Each member felt it somewhere in their soul, what they had was going to be special.


	3. Where Eagles Dare

**A/N: I finished this in one day to make up for not updating last week. By the way, has anyone noticed that the titles of chapters are named after Puck Rock Songs? Brownie Points if you have. _Important_: I might be having a user name change for personal reason's I'd rather not go in to. I'm not saying it'll happen now, but possibly soon, I will be known as _Berytni_. Bleh, enough of that...enjoy!  
**

* * *

With two months until graduation, Puck and Artie sat next to each other during first period Physics. They became lab partners mid year because Puck needed Artie's superior intellect to pass and Artie needed someone to ward off the jocks that somehow still enjoyed heaving him into walls. By the time the morning announcements started, Artie was confidently finished with the warm up while Puck on the other hand shot spitballs at hockey players.

"_Prom is coming up! Juniors and seniors, don't forget to purchase your tickets for McKinley's twentieth annual Prom-a-Ramah. The event will be held on June 5__th__ in the high school gymnasium and tickets can be bought in the main office, so grab yourself a date and get ready for the best prom yet." _

"Ugh," Artie gowned putting his pencil down.

"What's up, man?" Puck asked after a final spit-wad.

"I _hate_ prom season," He answered.

"Then don't go," Puck said, feeling quite proud of his obvious answer.

"I have to," Artie sighed. "After refusing to go junior year, my mom and sister made me promise I would this year."

"Sucks." Puck said.

"And because Tina how hates me, I'm positive that I'm on McKinley's _least_ wanted list therefore going alone."

"Dude, watch and learn." Puck said turning over his warm up.

On the blank side, Puck scribbled a few words down in his usual and careless penmanship, and crumpled the half sheet into a ball. When the physic's teacher wasn't looking, he threw the wad of paper across the room to Santana Lopez. She looked back with an eyebrow cocked and he mouthed her to open it. A smile appeared on her face, and as she responded with her yes, her cheeks glowed pink.

"It _can't_ be that easy." Artie said.

"Try it." Puck said leaning back in his chair.

Artie tore out a piece of notebook paper from his notebook and groomed the frilly edge off. Staying between the lines, he wrote a short and simple note similar to Pucks before neatly folding it corning to corner. It was a long shot, but he intended it to go to Tina…however his nerves set off his aim and the note landed in the lap of Mike Chang whom was four seats over. Artie turned bright red, and although he felt bad for his socially awkward friend, Puck couldn't help but snicker.

Kurt saw prom as his last chance at Finn Hudson. Sure he was dating Rachel, but Kurt was convinced that with one kiss could capture Finn's heart. His plan was to have Finn arrive at his house ten minutes early for band practice, and the second he walked though the door – bam. Both Mercedes and Tina advised him just to leave things the way the were and move on, but he had tried that too many times before. It was time for a new approach.

When Kurt heard a knock at the door, he threw a breath mint in his mouth and run a comb though his hair before rushing up the stairs – yet still being careful not to give himself pit stains. Swallowing the remainder of his mint, he marched towards the front door. Before letting his guest in, he took a deep breath and adjusted the collar on his shirt. "_Here it goes"_, he thought.

"Dude, what the _fuck_." Puck shouted pushing Kurt onto the hardwood floor and wiping his tainted lips with the back of his forearm.

"What's up?" Finn asked coming up behind Puck.

"He's after me, _your_ lover boy's after me now."

"W-what?" Finn asked.

"This band shit is over." Puck said throwing his guitar amp across the lawn.

Still cursing very loudly, Puck stormed off. He kissed the straightest guy in Lima; Kurt was lucky to still be alive. Finn shook his head and continued to follow his best friend off the property leaving Kurt a lone and broken on the floor. He couldn't even find it in himself to get up, so he just lay there full of regret until Artie arrived.

"Goodness, what happened here?" Artie asked backing himself into the Hummel household after taking a look at the lawn that looked like a small scrap yard. Kurt picked his head up briefly only to slam it down again.

"I kissed Puck."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kurt said looking up at the ceiling.

"I get your gay and all, and I'm totally cool with it…but _why Puck_?" Artie asked rolling up next to his friend. "Personally I've always thought he was repulsive, and although street smart, a nitwit when it comes to anything that doesn't evolve getting lucky or high."

"It was an accident…I meant to kiss Finn." Kurt said.

"But…he's straight and with Rachel." Artie said placing his hands in his lap.

"I know." Kurt sighed with tears in his eyes.

It took some persuasion, but Artie got Kurt up and the two gathered at the kitchen table in silence. Artie kept his hands in his pockets, and contemplated secretly texting Mercedes for advice on what to do, but instead he decided to try it his way.

"Let's play charades." Artie said piling his hands on top of the table.

"_Why_?" Kurt asked.

"It'll make you feel better. Here I'll go first." Artie said pushing himself away from the table and striking a pose.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stephen Hawking?"

"It's because I'm in a wheelchair isn't it." Artie said, dropping his smile.

"Sorry." Kurt said shaking his head. "I just, feel like I screwed up everything."

"How so?" Artie said.

"Puck said he's done with the band…which alternately means Finn is out too." Kurt said crossing his legs.

"Oh." Artie said looking down. He actually really enjoyed the whole gig they all had together. "We could be a duo! You and me."

"Oh _lord_." Kurt thought out loud, letting his forehead hit the top of the table.

"I'm serious." Artie said with even more enthusiasm then before.

"Let's see, the cripple and the queer. Sounds like a great idea." Kurt said.

"Just trying to help." Artie said sinking in his chair.

He got that Kurt was upset, but he couldn't help but feel a bit insulted at his statement. With that, he decided to go home and let Kurt calm down before worse things came out of his mouth. Only three weeks old, Volume Eleven wasn't looking so hot anymore.


	4. Under Pressure

**A/N: This one is moderately shorter then usual, but I promise the next and final chapter will be longer. Especially because it's the one I'm looking forward to the most. Just a reminder, this is _still_ "Kiefersaur". I'm gonna go eat lunch now, tootles!**

**

* * *

**With his whole show choir before him, Will Schuster tried to figure out what was going down – for he had never seen so much tension in the room. Both Finn and Puck were still pretty peeved about Kurt's semi accidental smooch, while Artie was frustrated with the way Kurt had talked to him after the incident. Tina still refused to even look at Artie, although that was nothing new. Because of the day before in Physics, Mike was almost positive Artie had some kind of rejection crush on him. And to top it all off, Santana and Brittany weren't speaking either because of the new meat they were fighting over.

"Attention students, because Mrs. Sylvester thinks sky dying lessons for the Cheerios is more important then a "teenage grope feast set to music", prom will be cut two hours short because we can't afford to pay a DJ for the full time. Thank you and have a wonderful Thursday."

"That's ridiculous," Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"You said it girl, but there's nothing we can do about it," Mercedes said.

"What's sky diving?" Brittany thought out loud, followed by an eye roll by Santana.

Although it happened all the time, Finn hated seeing Rachel upset. That's when he realized Mercedes was wrong - there was something they could totally do about the dilemma. Puck and Finn simultaneously exchanged glances from across the room with the same idea to save prom before quietly getting the word across to Kurt and Artie. Suddenly the tension in the room dropped by fifty percent, and no one but the four members of Volume Eleven knew why.

If it was any other circumstance, it wouldn't have been so easy to make up their differences, but Kurt kissing Puck aside – the four boys went to Principal Figgin's office together with a proposition.

"Gentlemen, I don't understand what you're asking."

"We want to play prom, the four of us," Kurt said crossing one leg over the other and looking left and right at his fellow band mates.

"Rock bands encourage sex and drugs…that's not something the parents want at a school event."

"Let me put this in terms you will understand," Kurt sighed, leaning forward. "I'm gay, Artie's in a wheelchair, Noah here's Jewish, and Finn's an idiot. Now unless you want the Civil Liberties Union to crack down on this school, I highly suggest you let us perform."

"As an educator I will _not_ be told what to do by-"

"We'll do it for free," Finn shrugged.

"Done."

And it was settled, Volume Eleven was to perform the first half of McKinley's twentieth annual prom. Their work wasn't cut out for them though, prom was two weeks away and they only knew three songs as an ensemble.

"This is great and all," Kurt said checking his nail beds after the group finished running Under Pressure, originally performed by Queen. "But we need to figure out our on stage wardrobe."

"You're kidding, right?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"People aren't going to take us seriously if we clash."

"How about we-" Artie started.

"You're wearing a sweater vest that resembles an American flag, you have no say." Kurt said scanning Artie's clothing.

"Well, I _have _to match Rachel or she's going to go all…promzilla on me." Finn said standing up from his drum set.

"I was _going_ to say." Artie said shooting an evil glance at Kurt. "Black on Black with white accents. You can always change a tie."

"That's…not bad." Kurt said shrugging. "Any objections?"

"No, we're all fine. Now let's rehearse, people aren't going to take us seriously if we suck either." Puck said grabbing a new a new guitar pick from his gig bag.

That night, sixteen songs were chosen for prom – and it was each member's responsibility to learn their part. Next week's focus would be a whole different set. Was it a ton of work? Yes. Would it be worth it? Everyone sure hoped so.


	5. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: The only thing I have to say is that this is the final chapter, and it's what inspired the whole story. With that - enjoy the last chapter of _Rock Band_, and I'll be out with some new material soon. Thank you for reading. :D  
**

**

* * *

**With a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, Finn excavated the entire house for the custom made tie Rachel had made to _perfectly_ match her dress. Somehow it slithered away, because he distinctly remembered hanging it on the back of his computer chair. Honestly he didn't get why they had to match so well anyways, but he figured it was some weird girl thing, so he just went along with it to make her happy.

Arranged in his wheelchair in front of a full length mirror, Artie adjusted the white bow-tie around his neck as his middle school aged sister combed a pea-sized amount of gel in his hair. Meanwhile his mother sat at the kitchen table polishing his one pair of dress shoes. He didn't understand why the females in his family were so excited for _his_ prom, but he had to give them credit – he looked pretty spiffy.

Kurt had never been so proud to escort Mercedes for she looked absolutely stunning. As Kurt strut down the outdoor walk way with a cane, top hot, and his best girl, Burt Hummel tried to get his son's "good side" with a digital camera. Sincerely though, the mad had no idea what he was doing - at all.

Holding the door open for his sizzling date, Puck put his arm around Santana's thin waist as he proudly marched over to his fellow band mates with a pair of aviators over his eyes. Artie was already up on the makeshift platform tuning his bass while Finn sat on the edge of the stage, drumming a beat on his knees. The gymnasium itself was packed with teenagers waiting for their prom to stop being so lame.

"Good evening, McKinley." Puck yelled into his microphone, sticking an instrument cable into the body if his guitar. The room went mostly quiet except for a few side conversations – not exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"Yay Finn!" Rachel called from the back of the gymnasium as she jumped up and down with applause. Soon the other members of New Directions stood up and joined Rachel. With similar smiles on their faces, Finn and Puck started the first measure of _Anthem Part Two_ by Blink 182. By the time Artie and Kurt joined in with their parts, the whole room was jumping.

The rest of the set list included a rock, or more similar to the original, version of Artie's _Dancing With Myself_, selections from Third Eye Blind, Blink 182, Queen, and a modernized version of _Surrender_ by Cheap Trick. The second to last song of the hour, however, was _Lonely_ by Mcfly.

_"Now I'm so sick of being lonely, this is killing me so slowly. Don't pretend that you don't know me, 'cause that's the worst thing you could do!"_

"You miss that sweet little white boy, don't you?" Mercedes said, catching Tina watching Artie's every move on stage.

"What? No." She quickly replied, repositioning her chair away from the stage.

"He's singing about you, ya know." Mercedes added.

"How do you know that?" She laughed.

"It's in those baby blues of his."

Tina rotated her body towards the stage once more and watched the geeky looking boy in the wheelchair with an acoustic guitar in his lap as he sang to her. He specifically chose that song from one of Tina's favorite bands in hopes she would finally notice his presence once more.

_"And I remember you told me baby, "something's gotta give." If I cant be the one to hold you baby, I don't think I could live."_

After the first hour of their performance, they took a brief intermission. Because drumming is absolutely exhausting, Finn went to get a cup of punch to quench his thirst after a quick visit with Rachel.

"Have some more, drummer boy."

And with that, Finn's face was slammed into the punch bowl by a mischievous jock that was seeking a final revenge. Wiping the red liquid from his eyes, Finn surveyed the damage. His white stage tie almost matched Rachel's dress better then the costumed one. Seeing the fashion emergency that stuck out like a sore thumb, Kurt took Finn by the arm and dragged him to the men's room.

"And this, Finn, is why every member of New Directions should carry Tide-to-Go." Kurt said spot treating the tie.

"Thanks dude. You're actually kinda cool that way…although I was kinda afraid to approach you after you kissed Puck." Finn said fixing his hair.

"I…actually didn't mean to kiss him." Kurt smirked.

"It wasn't me, was it?" Finn asked making a face.

"Heavens no." Kurt said after a pause. "Artie."

"Oh." Finn said, sincerely surprised.

"Yes. I…want to – tap that." Kurt dryly said, blotting Finn's tie with a paper towel.

Finn knew he was totally lying, but to spare the awkwardness and to make the next few hours less painful, he held his tongue. Having only one minute to spare, the two returned to the stage, and Finn's tie was whiter then ever. Puck exchanged glances with Artie, but the two kept their assumptions inside their minds before starting the second set of music with I'm a believer by The Monkees.

Volume Eleven continued playing for another hour until the paid DJ arrived. Finn and Puck immediately ran off to their dates, almost to eagerly, while Kurt went off with all of his favorite single ladies. Artie on the other hand, rolled himself to an untouched table and watched his classmates. He couldn't help but envy Kurt and his way with the ladies – especially by the way he was grinding on Tina. It made him wonder if girls would suddenly attach to him like magnets if he pretended to be gay...nah, too risky.

Running his lips and tongue down Santana's neck, Puck whispered a suggestion for them to leave. Grinding deeper into his pelvis and the Hilton Hotel room key, she agreed, and they left hand in hand at the beginning of the next song. If their intentions weren't clear, then one didn't know Noah Puckerman or Santana Lopez well enough.

"Hi." Tina softly said approaching the lonely Artie with her hands held out in front of her purple and black tulle dress.

"Hi." Artie quickly replied, avoiding her face.

"May I?" She asked placing a black-gloved hand on the contrasting white chair next to him.

"I guess." He sighed.

Tina crossed her legs under the table and kept her arms folded on top. Artie couldn't even deny it; she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I was thinking…may I have this dance?" She asked playing with a bracelet atop her wrist.

"I don't need your sympathy – you should get back to Mike…he's more capable then me anyways." He said, starting to pull away from the table.

"Artie, wait." She said grabbing his wrist. "I-I came alone. I mean…he _asked_ but I said no."

"Oh." Artie said settling back at the table.

"Artie. _Arthur, look at me._ I'm sorry – I'm sorry we fought a-and I'm sorry for avoiding you this whole month."

"What are you saying?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I'm saying." She said taking his hands out of his lap and into her own. "That I don't want to leave you lonely."

"I'm sorry too." He said after a pause.

With a smile, she briefly got up out of her seat to kiss his cheek. Tina heard a choir of awes, despite the loud music, from Mercedes and Kurt. Artie looked over her shoulder at their audience and mouthed a thank you to their friends. Kurt winked before grabbing Mercedes by the arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Wanna go make out?" Tina shrugged, catching Artie off guard.

"Lead the way, woman."

In the end, every member of Volume Eleven ended up happy because of the band. Finn got to have his rock band, Kurt kissed…someone – but more importantly learned that his friendship with Finn was fine the way it was, Artie got Tina back, and Puck…well you know.


End file.
